


Case 17: The Black Shark

by Haedonrocks



Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [17]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, legendary shark, murder at the docks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: After a try at catching the legendary black shark, the team finds the murder of a fisherman who's been stabbed at the docks. Now they have to catch their dangerous fish before it gets away.
Relationships: Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867





	1. Chapter 1

Vivi Yukino: What a wonderful morning this is guys. I hope you had your morning coffee.  
Lewis Pepper: The last thing I don’t want is to run out of coffee when I wake up, even when I just solved a case last night.  
Vivi Yukino: Speaking of, how about you take a break for today while me and the rest of the team go out fishing?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Yeah, even with that legendary black shark that’s roaming in the seas here.  
Lewis Pepper: I heard about that. What is the black shark exactly?  
Arthur Kingsmen: It’s this shark that’s been killing and eating people who’ve been missing for years, or that’s where the rumors were. I heard that a teenage girl went missing for years and they all believed that the shark ate her. I believe so too.  
Vivi Yukino: They are all myths, although I do believe that this black shark could get us some cash.  
Lewis Pepper: Well don’t kick me out just yet, I want to help you guys hunt this bad boy down.  
Samantha Romenz: It could be a girl Lewis, just saying.  
Lewis Pepper: Right, let’s go down to the docks, gang. We got a shark to catch.

At the docks:  
Vivi Yukino: Alright team, I rented out a boat for all of us including some equipment to catch this beast.  
Arthur Kingsmen: If I catch this shark, I’m renaming the shark to The Kingsmen.  
David Cole: This is if we catch it, we don’t even know where it is yet and it’s our first time here.  
Lewis Pepper: Just follow those other fishermen. They know where to go.  
Daniel Lins: I’ll start the boat.

After the stakeout:  
Arthur Kingsmen: I can’t believe it. No one, not even us, caught this shark. It’s like it knows what we are trying to do.  
Samantha Romenz: Nah, it’s just another urban myth that people believe in. At least we tried.  
Vivi Yukino: Don’t worry guys, we still have the next year to catch him. Besides, my grandmother taught me how to-  
Stranger: AAHHHHHHHHH!  
Vivi Yukino: Hey, did you all hear that?  
Lewis Pepper: It sounded like someone was screaming, I’ll go check it out. You guys stay here.  
Vivi Yukino: You know the rules: if you go, I go. Let’s get back to that dock and find out who’s screaming.

At the dock, Lewis and Vivi find a dead body who has his torso stabbed many times.  
Vivi Yukino: Oh my god! That man is wounded! We need to call an ambulance!  
Lewis Pepper: Don’t, this old man is already dead. We need to find out how this happened.  
Vivi Yukino: It looks like he’s been stabbed in the abdomen with a sharp object. Enough for him to bleed out.  
Diego Rivera: What happened here!? Oh my god! Luther’s dead!?  
Vivi Yukino: This is a crime scene, we need you to step back.  
Diego Rivera: I can’t believe he’s dead. I just saw him with all of us at the fishing spot an hour ago!  
Lewis Pepper: Well if you knew the victim well, then I should talk to you. Vivi, tell the others we got a murder to solve.  
Vivi Yukino: Are you sure you don’t want me to do it? You solved one late at night.  
Lewis Pepper: I’ll do it. We could have saved this man’s life if we stayed at the boat a little longer. The best we can do is to find the killer. 

Lewis talks to Diego Rivera:  
Lewis Pepper: So Mr. Rivera, how much do you know the victim, Luther….  
Diego Rivera: Fray, Luther Fray. He was a fisherman like me. In fact, he was with me during the hunt for the black shark.  
Lewis Pepper: What was he like to you, in personality?  
Diego Rivera: Well people always see him as a grumpy old man who hates people but I knew who he really was. He wanted to achieve some goals, like catching the black shark. Of course that doesn’t mean that he was nice to me. I tried to offer him some help but he just told me to back off as usual.  
Lewis Pepper: Well, that do sound like a reason why someone would murder him.  
Diego Rivera: If it helps, him and the rest of the fishers go to a seafood restaurant called Larry’s Crabs and Fish to eat at.  
Lewis Pepper: Sounds like a start, thank you.

At the restaurant, Lewis finds a bloody wallet, a person’s receipt, and a broken picture frame.  
Lewis Pepper: Man, Mr. Rivera wasn’t lying when he said all of the fishermen come here to eat. Hopefully I can find something useful here. Well, this picture frame is broken. I’m not sure how this is going to be relevant to the case but all paths are to be taken. Here’s a good one “Fray, you owe me.” Someone wrote this on a receipt for salmon and lobster. Of course, the name of the customer has faded. Maybe their credit card number can tell me who it belongs to. Finally, something good! This wallet is covered in blood and the ID is Luther Fray. This is his wallet. The killer must have dropped this here. There seems to be this white gooey substance on the card, I should get a sample of it. I think I just found some new leads onto this case. No way the killer is escaping me now.

Lewis collects the sample off of the wallet.  
Lewis Pepper: Now with the sample, Samantha can tell me what it is.

Lewis fixes the picture frame.  
Lewis Pepper: Hmm, this picture frame is from last year's fishing event. And the victim is in it! He doesn’t look too happy to be in it. But that woman in the back is unhappy too. Maybe Arthur and the new recruit Ecole can tell us who this mysterious woman is.

He sends the picture to the lab and examines the credit card number.  
Lewis Pepper: So the person who paid for the food is Lisa Brown. According to the database, she’s a fisherwoman. I think I’ve seen her before at the fishing spot. If so, then she has to explain the note to the victim. 

Lewis talks to Lisa Brown.  
Lewis Pepper: Are you Lisa Brown?  
Lisa Brown: Depends, who are you?  
Lewis Pepper: Detective Pepper from Mystery Skulls.  
Lisa Brown: If this is about that parking space at the docks, I paid one hundred bucks for it.  
Lewis Pepper: Actually this is about murder. A man named Luthur Fray has been murdered at the docks. What exactly did he owe you for?  
Lisa Brown: He’s dead? That’s not surprising knowing how many people he kept aggravating. As for the note on the receipt, he was supposed to pay me for lunch, but he didn’t show up. Now I know why.  
Lewis Pepper: Seems like you and the victim aren’t friends at all.  
Lisa Brown: Like I said, Fray aggravated everyone, including me. All I ever cared about was catching that black shark. Do you know how much money I can sell it for wholly? It’ll make me a rich woman.  
Lewis Pepper: Don’t go anywhere then, I still want to talk to you soon if I need to.

At the lab.  
Lewis Pepper: So Ecole, how is it like working with one of the best agencies in the world?  
Ecole Rivas: I’m not going to lie, but this place is amazing. How can you afford all of this?  
Lewis Pepper: Our paychecks are not the right questions to ask. But the right ones to ask are if you two analyzed the woman from the picture I found at the restaurant.  
Arthur Kingsmen: We can do better than that. We can put her in the suspect list. Meet Marilyn Guzman, she’s a lifeguard at the beach.  
Ecole Rivas: We checked out her background and she’s not a great fan of fishers. It turns out she’s been in riots and supporting groups that involve fish habitats and industrialization.  
Lewis Pepper: So a fish lover? No wonder why she seemed so mad at the fishers in the picture. Might as well talk to her.

Marilyn Guzman: Hey there, are you here about saving the fish?  
Lewis Pepper: Actually I’m here on official investigation. A man has been found murdered at the docks after the event of hunting down the black shark. What exactly is your relationship to the fishers here?  
Marilyn Guzman: So what are you? A cop or a reporter?  
Lewis Pepper: Just answer the question please.  
Marilyn Guzman: My relationship with these cold blooded killers do not exist. I hate their guts and I always believe they hate mine and everyone else who supports these poor fish. But I wouldn’t kill a man for it if that’s what you are asking. Are we done here? I have to watch this beach until my shift ends.

At the lab.  
Lewis Pepper: Sammy, did you analyze the sample I gave you on the victim’s wallet?  
Samantha Romenz: You really never wait patiently do you? But yes, I got the results from the sample. It turns out that it’s a white gooze called fat that comes from salmon when being cooked. My guess is that your killer must have eaten the salmon and it’s fat while holding onto the wallet since the victim didn’t eat any.  
Lewis Pepper: So our killer eats salmon. It’ll be their last time eating good fish before going to prison.

At the morgue.  
Danny Lins: I can’t believe that someone died after our fishing trip. That’ll be the last I ever go fishing.  
Lewis Pepper: Just because someone died doesn’t mean you have to stop fishing for the rest of your life.  
Danny Lins: Alright but if someone else gets murdered, that’s the final straw. Onto the victim. He took multiple stab wounds to the stomach as you and Vivi guessed. He did try to put up a fight since his hands are bruised. I checked out the teeth marks and tried to process what type of knife made those cuts. You are looking for a Wusthof Pro Knife, used by fishers.  
Lewis Pepper: So our killer is a fisher? That doesn’t usually help when it comes to a murder of a fisherman.  
Danny Lins: No, but what would be on the angle of the stab wounds. From the position of your killer I would say that they are right handed.  
Lewis Pepper: So the killer is right handed, that should really help out.

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: And to think we could get a relaxing day, Luther Fray, a fisherman, was stabbed at the docks with a Wusthof Pro Knife. The only thing I know about the killer is that they are right handed and eat salmon. The suspects on the list are the ones to focus on. Diego Rivera knew the victim as a fisherman who was just a grumpy old man whose only goal was to get the shark. Then the lifeguard, Marilyn Guzman, not only has a grudge against the victim, but to all the fishermen for killing the population of fishes in the ocean. Finally there’s Lisa Brown, another fisher who said that the victim owes her money for the food. She clearly hated his guts for a reason. That does remind me that since she eats salmon, the same thing the killer eats, I can write that down. But I still need more evidence to track down the killer.  
Ecole Rivas: And I think I know how. Your victim has been selling fish and I know where.


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis Pepper: As if I was getting a quiet day. A fisherman gets stabbed to death at the docks and most of the suspects don’t like him. If I want to catch the killer, I need a new lead.  
Ecole Rivas: Then I got something for you Lewis. I know where the victim sells his fish regularly. I was going through his payments and bank accounts and I’m finding transactions to him from a butcher shop right where the docks is at.  
Lewis Pepper: A butcher shop? That makes sense, fishermen do sometimes make money off of their catches. Thank you Ecole.

At the butcher shop.  
Alex McCray: Ahoy there customer! Welcome to The McCray’s Butcher Shop. What kind of meat would you like to purchase?  
Lewis Pepper: Actually, I’m here on a murder investigation. Do you know a certain Luther Fray?  
Alex McCray: Luther is dead!? He was my best seller! Always comes in with a lot of fish for me to supply.  
Lewis Pepper: Well, mind if I look around since the victim comes here regularly.  
Alex McCray: Of course, anything to help solve his murder.

At the butcher shop, Lewis finds a rusted plague.  
Lewis Pepper: Well, nothing out of the ordinary. All I have is this rusted plaque, maybe it is important in some way. Might as well find out who this belongs to. Before that, I should talk to the owner about his relationship with the victim. 

Lewis talks to Alex McCray.  
Alex McCray: I hope you got everything you needed to find Luther’s killer.  
Lewis Pepper: I did, thank you. I hope you don’t mind if I ask you some questions Mr. McCray.  
Alex McCray: Yeah, but I might apologize about my bad breath. I ate some salmon just during my lunch break.  
Lewis Pepper: It’ll be fine. So long has he been giving you fish for supply?  
Alex McCray: Ever since I opened up this shop. It’s been my dream to work at a butcher ever since my dad and my grandpa retired from one. I thought I could keep the tradition going. Luther was a caring man who wanted to make some money off of the food he gives me. My business has been growing because of him. If you need anything else, don’t be afraid to ask.  
Lewis Pepper: I won’t hesitate at all. Thank you for your time. 

Lewis gets the name off of the plaque.  
Lewis Pepper: So this plaque belongs to a Dan Nelson. Wait a minute, I heard of him before. He’s one of the world’s legendary fishermen. I remember that he caught this 50 pound fish with only a string and a hook. If his plaque is here in this store, then he must have known the victim. I should speak to him.

Lewis talks to Dan Nelson.  
Lewis Pepper: Dan Nelson? The legendary fisherman?  
Dan Nelson: Of course, who else would I be, sport? Sorry that I wasn’t there to catch that legendary black shark, I got caught up with some house work my wife wanted me to do.  
Lewis Pepper: Well no one caught the shark, but this is about something else. A man was murdered at the docks after the event. Do you know Luther Fray?  
Dan Nelson: A murder? That’s quite disappointing for me. But I do not know any Luther Fray.  
Lewis Pepper: Oh ok then. It was that I found your plaque in McCray’s Butcher Shop and I thought that you two had met.  
Dan Nelson: Oh right, the plaque. I forgot how I got that in the first place, but hey, I’m an old man. Anyway, I have to go. I’ll give you my phone number if you need to call me.

Lewis Pepper: I can’t believe that I talked to Dan Nelson. He’s this district's hero when it comes to catching big fish. The others are going to be very jealous of this. But I should focus on the case too. Might as well head back to the scene of the crime.

At the docks, Lewis finds a threatening note, a bloody hook, and a faded piece of paper  
Lewis Pepper: Alright, let’s see what I have. It looks like someone cut their finger on this bloody hook, it might lead somewhere. I also got this piece of paper, I wonder what it’s about. I should dust it and see what was written on here. This threatening note on the other hand is what I expected on every crime scene. “Luther Fray, you can’t hide from the past.” Past? What was the killer trying to tell him about his past? There seems to be some saliva on the bottom of the paper, I should get a sample of it. No way will I ever let this killer off the hook. 

Lewis gets the sample from the note.  
Lewis Pepper: Perfect, Sammy should find out who’s saliva this belongs to.

Lewis sends the sample to the lab and gets blood from the hook.  
Lewis Pepper: Alright, with the blood, Arthur and Ecole should be able to find out who it belongs to.

Lewis sends the blood to the lab and dusts the paper.

Lewis Pepper: So the paper seems like a complaint form for all the fishers at the docks. It says here that all fishers will be fined for being 50 meters close to the beach. The person who filed the document is Marilyn Guzman, the lifeguard. I know that she likes to save the environment, but why would she fine people for being in the water, 50 meters close to the beach? I should speak to her.

Lewis Pepper: Marilyn, why exactly did you put up a complaint for all of the fishers? I found the document you made that exactly says that they’ll be fined for being 50 meters close to the beach.  
Marilyn Guzman: Well, that sounds like a document of mine for those blood suckers. Yes, I definitely made that complaint for all of those fishermen. Especially that old cranky man, I think his name is Luther Fray?  
Lewis Pepper: Hmm, how much do you know about Luther Fray?  
Marilyn Guzman: For starters, he almost broke my right hand during a fight from a protest I was leading. It’s my dominant hand you know and I can sue that guy. Then he starts eating fish in front of my face, mocking me like the sick person he is. But I won’t lie that I may have eaten a bit of salmon, but it was just only a piece and the taste disgusts me.  
Lewis Pepper: It’s funny how much info you give me before I tell you that he’s the one who’s been murdered  
Marilyn Guzman: HA! That’s even better! That man deserved every single bit of pain that he brought onto the ocean. Now I should get back to work. Call me if you want to know more about that crank.

At the lab.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Holy crap! I think we just solved a mystery!  
Lewis Pepper: Arthur, calm down. What is he shouting about Ecole?  
Ecole Rivas: The same thing I’m shouting about! We just found a missing person!  
Lewis Pepper: Missing person? This is a murder case, how did you end up finding someone who’s been missing for so long?  
Arthur Kingsmen: That blood sample you gave us from the hook was the jackpot. We analyzed the DNA and went into the records of a certain Elizabeth Monty. According to the police files and newspaper articles, she’s a teenager who went missing during the hunt of the great shark. You know, the rumor I’ve been telling you.  
Lewis Pepper: So she’s alive? But how does this involve in our case?  
Arthur Kingsmen: The reason why we are shouting are for two reasons. First, it turns out that she changed her name legally into one of our suspects, Lisa Brown.  
Lewis Pepper: Lisa Brown is the missing person? I didn’t expect that.  
Ecole Rivas: That’s where the second one shocks you. We went through her documentation and records. She has a brother and both of her parents. The best part of it all, her grandfather is the victim, Luther Fray.  
Lewis Pepper: Lisa is the granddaughter of our victim!? She has a lot of explaining to do if she knew the victim pretty well.

Lewis Pepper: Lisa Brown, or should I say Elizabeth Monty? I know you are the missing teenager from the newspapers.  
Lisa Brown: Shhhhh! Keep it down, I don’t want people to hear I’m the missing person.  
Lewis Pepper: Then explain why you forgot to tell me that Luther Fray was your grandfather? We have proof you two are related.  
Lisa Brown: (Sighs.) Look, the only reason why I wanted to change identity was because I wanted to start a new life. I was sick of everyone treating me like garbage and expected me to do my best. My grandpa was the worst of it all. He hated my guts the day I was born. So I ran away, changed my name and hair, and went to an orphanage where I taught myself to learn. It was a lot better than before.  
Lewis Pepper: I’m guessing he doesn’t know about it?  
Lisa Brown: The last thing I want is my grandpa is to have a heart attack and have my identity ruined. Can I go now? My right hand is sore from all of that writing I had to do for a college project. 

At the lab:  
Samantha Romenz: Do you think we would ever find that black shark? I’m a bit anxious to go back to the water.  
Lewis Pepper: We’ll have to see after we solve this case. What did you find out about the saliva on the threatening note to the victim?  
Samantha Romenz: I can tell you that it’s not good of a DNA match to find whoever wrote the note, but there is something else. I found traces of grapefruit juice, fish sauce, and pickle juice.  
Lewis Pepper: What a strange combination.  
Samantha Romenz: I thought so too, but I realized that I used to have a friend who drinks a cocktail known as fisherman’s folly. It has all of the ingredients that I found in the saliva. To help, Danny told me that the victim didn’t have any fisherman’s folly in his system.  
Lewis Pepper: And knowing that the killer wrote this note, they must drink the cocktail. Thanks Sammy, I’ll buy you some fisherman’s folly after we catch the killer.

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: This case is getting much more difficult than before. We got two suspects who hate the victim even more. Lisa Brown lied about her true identity and that Luther Fray was her grandfather. Then Marilyn Guzman said that the victim mocked her for protecting the ocean and actually fought her physically. That’s a strong motive right there. Then we got two now suspects, Alex McCray who said that the victim was the reason why his business is successful and the legendary fisher Dan Nelson, who has no idea who Luther Fray is. I’m not sure why I consider him as a suspect, I think he’s innocent. At least I know that the killer drinks fisherman's folly.  
Vivi Yukino: Lewis! We need you down at the butcher shop! There are some protesters going on!


	3. Chapter 3

Lewis Pepper: This case is much harder than it was before. We got suspects who had heat against the victim and some who thought that he was nice or a grump from their point of view.  
Vivi Yukino: Lewis, we need you at the McCray’s Butcher Shop! There’s a protest going on!  
Lewis Pepper: A protest at the butcher shop? That’s not good. I have to find out what’s going on.

At the butcher shop.  
Marilyn Guzman: Fishes are living too! They don’t deserve to be killed and eaten by monsters like those fishermen!  
Alex McCray: Get out of my store woman or I’ll call the cops on you and your stupid parade!  
Lewis Pepper: Break it up people! What is going on!?  
Alex McCray: This crazy person just waltzed into my store with her group and threatened to close my shop down! Can’t you just arrest her!?  
Lewis Pepper: I wish but I still have a murder to solve. Speaking of, I should take a look here one more time. There are cops outside who can deal with this riot.

In the butcher shop, Lewis finds a broken fishing pole, a locked work phone, and a ripped piece of paper.  
Lewis Pepper: Now that riot is cleared, I can focus on finding Luther Fray’s killer. This must be a work phone for the place, it looks like there are some missed calls in the machine, maybe unlocking it can help me figure out what these messages are. This fishing pole is broken, was it from the riot? I’ll need to find out who broke it by dusting it for fingerprints. This piece of paper is ripped too. I’ll put it back together and see what it’s about. I may have lost some time, but I know the killer will be caught like the fish they are.

Lewis unlocks the work phone.  
Lewis Pepper: Good, now Arthur and Ecole can sort through the messages to see if anything related to the victim is in it.

Lewis sends the work phone to the lab and fixes the piece of paper.  
Lewis Pepper: Huh, this paper seems to be a will of some sort. Wait, why is Dan Nelson’s name on here with the victim’s at the bottom? I thought that he didn’t know the victim well. I’ll need Laurel’s help to solve this.

Lewis sends Dan’s will to Laurel’s office and dusts the broken fishing pole.  
Lewis Pepper: Sweet, I can analyze the fingerprints to see who touched it last.

Lewis analyzes the fingerprints.  
Lewis Pepper: Hmm, the database gave me two sets of fingerprints. One belongs to the victim, Luther Fray. This fishing pole must be his. But the other set of fingerprints belongs to one of the suspects, Diego Rivera. He’s that fisherman I first talked to. Why would his fingerprints be on the victim’s fishing pole? I need to speak to him immediately. 

Diego Rivera: Man, this fisherman’s folly is stronger than before. I need to find out what they use to make it more satisfying.  
Lewis Pepper: I rather find out why your set of fingerprints were on Luther’s broken pole. Strange for someone to touch a grumpy old man’s things. I bet he wasn’t very happy about that.  
Diego Rivera: Look, I can explain that. I just wanted to catch the black shark, that’s all. Breaking that fishing pole could have helped me.  
Lewis Pepper: And how is breaking the victim’s things going to help you catch that black shark?  
Diego Rivera: My first idea was to use his pole since it was better than mine. The only issue was that he was a left handed fisher and I’m a right handed person. Besides, Luther is an experienced fisher and has a better chance at catching that beast than me. The truth is that I’m in debt and that shark is my ticket to paying off them, it must cost like one hundred gram for the whole thing. Of course Luther saw me break his fishing pole.  
Lewis Pepper: I know where this is heading, you two had a fight after that.  
Diego Rivera: We just exchanged a few words to each other and then he threatened me by saying that he’ll feed me to that monster the chance he sees me again. Now I’m hungry, I wonder if they still have salmon on the menu.

At the lab:  
Lewis Pepper: I hope you two aren’t shouting over what I gave you next.  
Arthur Kingsmen: I wish, but it’s clearly hopeful in motive for one of your suspects Alex McCray.  
Ecole Rivas: We’ve been going through the messages and the victim called him saying that he’ll choose a new butcher shop if Alex doesn’t pay for more.  
Lewis Pepper: Pay for more? I thought Alex said that the victim was the reason why his business is becoming successful. I need to speak to him again.

Lewis Pepper: Alex McCray, can you tell me why the victim told you he’ll go to a new butcher shop if you didn’t buy more of his fish?  
Alex McCray: Oh….right. As I told you from before, Luther was exactly the reason why I was doing good in my shop. But as the time went by and how I’m making more money as usual, he decides to raise the prices on his fishes. Twenty dollars for a pound! The guy was now trying to get me out of business. I needed to wash down with a fisherman's jolly because of that. I hope that nice woman Lisa Brown has some more.  
Lewis Pepper: I see. It’s a lose-lose situation for you. But strange that the victim is dead, it looks like you’re out of that problem.  
Alex McCray: If you’re thinking that I killed him, you’re wrong!  
Lewis Pepper: Alright then, which is your dominant hand?  
Alex McCray: Right, why?  
Lewis Pepper: Just making sure, have a nice day.

At Laurel’s office.  
Lewis Pepper: Hey Laurel? Am I reading this right? Dan is making a will and Luther Fray’s name is on there?  
Laurel Inti: Clear as the sky. It turns out that your legendary fisher is giving away all his possessions to the victim. The strangest thing is that they are no way related to each other. I thought it was some sort of forgery, but both of them signed the paper. I tested it.  
Lewis Pepper: So why would Dan Nelson hide something like that? I really hate putting him as a suspect in the investigation but I have no choice.

Lewis Pepper: I’m sorry to confront you like this Mr. Nelson, but why did you lie about not knowing the victim? I found the will you made for Luther Fray.  
Dan Nelson: Ah, I knew that would be found some time. Yes, I’m very sorry that I had to lie about it. Before I explain, do you want some fisherman’s folly?  
Lewis Pepper: I’m fine, thank you.  
Dan Nelson: Suit yourself, sport. I knew Luther as a young talented man back in my days. The guy was an excellent skill at fishing and caught big catches. I was very impressed by him. As the years got longer, I realized that the guy was starting to lose his spirit and become this grumpy grouch. Depressed and miserable, I decided to take him under his wing and helped him out with his problems. He said that I was his only friend in the world who respects him for being a grouchy old man. That will was for him so when I die, he won’t have to be alone. He can just remember the good times we had together as young men. If I told you from this before, you’ll get the wrong impression that I might have changed my mind and ripped that before he died.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s actually nice of you to do that. But lying to me doesn’t really make it any better. I just hope that I can believe you sir.

At the docks:  
Lewis Pepper: This is just great. Now almost all of the suspects hated the victim. First, we have the missing teenager/granddaughter who are rivals, then the lifeguard with a hatred against the victim and the fishermen, then Alex McCray forgets to tell me about Luther raising the prices on his fish which can ruin his business, then Diego Rivera breaks his fishing pole in hopes of getting a better chance on catching the black shark. It’s disastrous! The only thing I could try to do is to find the evidence to arrest the right person. I should go back to that restaurant to see if I can find anything else. 

In the restaurant, Lewis finds a bloody knife and an empty shot glass.  
Lewis Pepper: Hey, this must be the knife that Danny told me, a Wusthof Pro knife. I bet that blood came from the victim. But there seems to be some fibers on the screw. I need to get a sample of those fibers. This empty shot glass smells like fisherman’s jolly. Maybe this is the killer’s glass. The only way I can prove that is if I analyze the saliva at the top of the glass. No way the killer is escaping now.

Lewis collects the fibers from the knife.  
Lewis Pepper: Sweet! Samantha is going to be so happy I got something for her.

Lewis collects the saliva from the shot glass.  
Lewis Pepper: Let’s see what Sammy is going to tell me about the saliva I sampled.

At the lab:  
Lewis Pepper: Alright Sammy, give me the goods. We got a killer to catch.  
Samantha Romez: Way ahead of you Lewis. First, I can tell you that the knife you gave me is a perfect match to the murder weapon. The blood came back to the victim.  
Lewis Pepper: So we got the murder weapon. What about the fibers that were stuck on the screw?  
I took a look at those fibers you sent me and they almost confused me for a second. After a few hours of analysis, I can tell you that these fibers are from a hat.  
Lewis Pepper: Luther Fray wasn’t wearing a hat when we found his body, it must be his killer that wears a hat. What about the saliva?  
Samantha Romez: It was bold of you to assume that this particular shot glass came from the killer since so many people drink fisherman folly. But it was pretty spot on when I compared the sample to the saliva from the threatening note, a match indeed.  
Lewis Pepper: I knew it! Anything that can help me who the killer is?  
Samantha Romenz: Like the threatening note, the DNA was too weak to find a match, but since the killer used more saliva than last time, I can say that the killer has A+ blood.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s enough for me to get the killer, thanks Sammy.

Lewis Pepper: I got the killer where I want them. I’m ready to reel in the big catch and arrest Luther Fray’s killer.

Arrest the killer:  
Diego Rivera: Right handed, eats salmon, drinks fisherman’s folly, has A+ blood.  
Lisa Brown: Right handed, eats salmon, drinks fisherman’s folly, wears a hat, has A+ blood  
Marilyn Guzman: Right handed, eats salmon, wears a hat, has O+ blood.  
Alex McCray: Right handed, eats salmon, drinks fisherman’s folly, wears a hat, AB- blood  
Dan Nelson: drinks fisherman’s folly, has A+ blood

Lewis brings the killer to the interrogation room.  
Lewis Pepper: Lisa Brown, you’re the one who killed Luther Fray, your grandfather.  
Lisa Brown: Oh really? Why would I want to kill an old man like him?  
Lewis Pepper: Something about his past it seems. You wrote a threatening note to him that he couldn’t escape it. We found fisherman’s jolly on it, a cocktail that you love to drink.  
Lisa Brown: So? I’m not the only one. Besides, writing a threatening note to my grandpa would mean that my identity is revealed.  
Lewis Pepper: Let’s not forget that you not only killed him, but stole his wallet. We found traces of salmon on the wallet.  
Lisa Brown: Stealing his wallet? Are you trying to pin me to every crime?  
Lewis Pepper: The only crime you ever committed is to stabbing him heartlessly with a Wusthof Pro knife. Not only my team found out that your right handed, but you left fibers from your hat. Give it up Lisa, we got DNA from the shot glass you drank the fisherman’s folly and the spit you left on the note. Did you had enough of him and decided to end the rivally or did he realize that the true you was still alive?  
Lisa Brown: That sick man was the reason why I had to change my life!  
Lewis Pepper: Him? I thought you ran away because you were sick of your whole family.  
Lisa Brown: He is family. Or used to be before he left me to die in the ocean.  
Lewis Pepper: Whoa! Slow down. What do you mean he left you to die in that ocean?  
Lisa Brown: Back when I was a teenager, my grandpa was a great fisherman. He would always bring home huge fish and sell them on the market, not to eat because he knew that would piss me off. I really wanted to eat some fish from the ocean and since he’s the only one who knows how to catch fish, I asked him if he can teach me. The next day, he takes me on this boat in the middle of the ocean and all of the sudden he slices my hand and pushes me down into the water!  
Lewis Pepper: What!? But why!?  
Lisa Brown: It was that stupid black shark rumor! He thought that human blood can attract that monster and kill me! When he realizes that it wasn’t coming, he just pushes me into the water and leaves me there! (Crying) It took me two days to get to shore! I trusted him and he never loved me since the day I was born!  
Lewis Pepper: But I don’t understand. Why hide in plain sight instead of going to the police?  
Lisa Brown: It was personal. I wanted him to feel guilty for leaving me to die and see if he could confess to what he did. He lied to people, saying that I ran away from home because of family problems. When that didn’t work I decided to end it once and for all and confront him myself. The poor guy was in shock when I picked up that knife and stabbed him to death with it.  
Lewis Pepper: (Sighs) I’m very sorry that you life had to turn out like this, but murder was never an option. Let’s get you to court.

At the court.  
Judge Emily: Lisa Brown, or Elizabeth Monty however you will be named. You are at trail for the murder of your grandfather, Luther Fray. How do you plead?  
Lisa Brown: Guilty your honor. That man took my life so I took his. An eye for an eye.  
Judge Emily: I’ve heard about the devastation that man brought to you, but instead of bringing him justice, you killed him. For that I sentence you to fifteen years in prison.  
Lisa Brown: Nothing matters anymore, he got what he deserved.

At the HQ:  
Lewis Pepper: I don’t know if I should feel guilty or not for hearing about her story. The poor woman almost died in the ocean because of her grandpa. I’m lucky that my family doesn’t do that to me.  
Vivi Yukino: I’m glad too. I’ll be shocked if my grandma was capable of murdering her own granddaughter. But for now, let’s focus on a plan for spying on the cult, people’s lives depend on it.


	4. Additional Investigation 5 of 6: Fires and Spirits

Lewis Pepper: Now that the murder case is done, we can focus on finding the cult’s location for tonight. All we know is that they’ll be in the jungle at 8 PM and we got no way to find them at the exact place during that time.   
Vivi Yukino: We got two people who used to be in the cult, Abbey Croft and Jason Kingsmen. Both quitted because either it was boring or seemed dangerous.   
Lewis Pepper: The only thing we can do is to go around the jungle and find this cult with luck.  
Dan Nelson: Detective Pepper?  
Lewis Pepper: Mr. Nelson? What are you doing here, at the HQ?  
Vivi Yukino: I heard about you. Dan Nelson, legendary fisher. I got a few friends who are big fans of your work.  
Dan Nelson: Thank you ma’am, I really appreciate it. But this is really important, about the cult you have been trying to track down.  
Lewis Pepper: The cult? Of course, anything that can help us. I’ll meet you in my office.   
Vivi Yukino: Well, while you two are talking, I should bring Sammy and David with me to get the second chance at finding the black shark. Since you and Dan will be busy, how about I go talk to Diego Rivera and see if he wants to help. I heard that he’s in debt and will do anything to catch that shark.

Vivi Yukino: Mister Rivera?  
Diego Rivera: That’s me. Please tell me that there’s not another murder.  
Vivi Yukino: No, but we were wondering if you would like to help us catch this black shark.  
Samantha Romenz: We know you’re good at catching big fishes.  
David Cole: Don’t forget that you’ll need the money to pay off that debt.  
Diego Rivera: Oh, ummm. Well I’ll love to help you guys, but it seems like I missed my special hooks. They’re good for catching big things like that shark. I think they are at the docks.  
Vivi Yukino: No problem, we can find it for you.

At the docks, Vivi finds a locked case.  
Vivi Yukino: Ah-ha! This must be the case full of the special hooks Diego Rivera was talking about. I should unlock it in case none are missing.

Vivi unlocks the case.  
Vivi Yukino: Phew, it looks like all of the hooks are here. But they all look so different from a regular hook. Huh, it looks like this map was in here too. Hmm, this just shows the map of the ocean and some pictures of that black shark. Most of them are crossed out. I wonder what Diego’s plan is. Ecole should be able to find out.

At the lab:  
Ecole Rivas: I still can’t believe you guys are going to try to find that shark.  
Vivi Yukino: Everything counts when you want to see the monster in front of your eyes.  
Ecole Rivas: Then you came to the right place. I studied that map you gave me from Diego's case. He’s actually a genius if you think about it. He goes to a location on the map where shark habitats are and marks a shark on it. If he doesn’t find one then he moves onto the next until there is one.   
Vivi Yukino: But how can he be so sure? It’s one shark and it could probably be at those spots.   
Ecole Rivas: Well, that’s where those special hooks come in. It turns out that it’s a tracking signal like those ones from submarines, a radar. He must have a tablet to look at and see if he can get a dot.  
Vivi Yukino: Seriously? Is that even legal?  
Ecole Rivas: If no one notices. By the way, the only way he knows where the shark is if he put a tracker on it, like one of his special hooks.  
Vivi Yukino: That’s pretty impressive. I should bring this back to him though and tell him his plan.

Vivi Yukino: Mister Rivera, I know how you are able to find the shark.   
Diego Rivera: It sounds like you found my stuff. Well, since you know, might as well talk. I’ve been planning to catch this shark for years so a friend of mine who knows electronics helped me build those hooks. They’ll be able to find out where that shark is. That’s how desperate I am to get the money to pay off my debt.  
Vivi Yukino: Of course, you had to get one on the shark so you’ll know where it is. Did you take a good look at it?  
Diego Rivera: Not exactly, it’s skin was black so I knew that it was the right shark. Anyway, ready to go fishing?

In the ocean.  
Diego Rivera: According to the radar, the black shark should be in this spot. Keep your eyes on the water to find this shark.   
Vivi Yukino: My eyes are glued to the water.  
David Cole: What if this shark is more than one hundred grand? Are we planning on splitting the money?  
Diego Rivera: It only seems fair. As long as I have enough money to pay off, then we should be good.  
Samantha Romenz: You know, this reminds me of that time when my dad would take me to the pond to watch the fish swimming by. Greatest time of my life.  
David Cole: Hey Samantha, can I ask you something?  
Samantha Romenz: Of course. Anything that’s on your mind?  
David Cole: Well….umm…..do you like-  
Vivi Yukino: Hey, I got something!  
Diego Rivera: That’s great, reel it in!   
Vivi Yukino: It’s big! I might need some help here!  
Samantha Romenz: I got you, just don’t let go!

After reeling the shark.  
Vivi Yukino: Wait….this is the black shark? It’s so tiny.   
Diego Rivera: After all of these years, I was hunting down a shark the size of a goldfish? It’s priceless.  
Samantha Romenz: Well it looks like it’s an adult and it’s very rare to have a shark that tiny in size. I bet it could get you some money.   
Diego Rivera: (Sighs) Guess I have to find some other way to get money. At least we know the true legend so thank you again for being out here to help me.  
Vivi Yukino: No problem. Let’s head back to the docks and enjoy a nice meal at Larry’s Crabs and Fish. 

At Lewis’s office.  
Lewis Pepper: So Mr. Nelson, how do you know this cult? Please tell me you weren’t in it.  
Dan Nelson: No I was not, but I did witness their ritual last year there when I went for a walk there at night. There were these strange people in robes, not sure who they were until I read an article about them. That’s how I knew you were investigating them.  
Lewis Pepper: Article? I never told the media anything about the cult.   
Dan Nelson: Someone did. Anyway, I know the jungle like the back of my hand. It’s near that huge monument. A mayan pyramid.  
Lewis Pepper: I didn’t know there was a pyramid inside the jungle. But I never actually went inside so it’ll make sense. Can you help me find it?   
Dan Nelson: Well, I wish I could, but I lost my journal. It has everything in the jungle I wrote down, full of information. I think I lost it in that butcher shop by the docks.  
Lewis Pepper: No problem, I’ll find it for you.

At the butcher shop, Lewis finds a pile of magazines.   
Lewis Pepper: Hmm, if I were a book full of info about the jungle, where would I be? That pile of magazines seems promising. Time to search through them.

Lewis searches through the magazines.   
Lewis Pepper: Great! This is Mr. Nelson's book about the jungle. Oh wow, he really did write everything down. Including the habitats and weather. I’ll need Mystery’s help to figure out the jungle, he’ll be my only hope.

At the library.  
Mystery Yukino: We are just getting closer and closer to stopping this cult, Lewis. This book really helps me out since the jungle isn’t one of the places I’ve been yet.  
Lewis Pepper: As a seven hundred year old kitsune, I thought you’ve been all over the world, three times.  
Mystery Yukino: Not when I’m stuck as a dog in a family generation. So I absolutely know where this Mayan pyramid is. It’s just in the middle of the jungle, near the ocean, and there’ll be a path that takes you to it.   
Lewis Pepper: Great, all we need is access now if we want in. If we just show up randomly and uninvited we might spook them off and question about the kidnapping and the bodies.  
Arthur Kingsmen: That’s where I come in. I might have a plan and I certainly hate it as much as you two do.

Lewis Pepper: What is your plan exactly Arthur?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Well I know that we might not have an experience to be in a cult and not trustworthy enough, but the only person I know that can join in is my brother, Jason.  
Mystery Yukino: Are you serious? I know that you hated him in that cult but why put him back in?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Because if I remembered last time, the cult was trying to get him back and they might still. All we need to do is to convince Jason to rejoin the cult and be the spy.  
Lewis Pepper: Even if it is a bad idea, he’s just going to say no. He quit that group for a reason Arthur.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Not a dangerous reason. I’ll talk to him and see if I can reason with him.

Jason Kingsmen: Arthur? You’re home early. I just got back from school. Uncle wasn’t happy when he learned the news about me joining the cult in the first place.  
Arthur Kingsmen: About that. I might need you to join back in, just to spy in and find out what they are hiding.  
Jason Kingsmen: What!? That’s crazy, Arthur there’s no way I’m joining back in.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Jason, you’re the only one the cult trusts if you join in, we can shut them down and you’ll never have to deal with them ever again. It’s only fair. Plus I’ll give you twenty dollars to do it.  
Jason Kingsmen: Heh, I am a daring person. Fine, I’ll join in. First, I send a letter to them that I’ll join in and I’ll get one back. They’ll like to hide it for me so no one else takes it.   
Arthur Kingsmen: Great, I’ll tell the others about this. Thank you Jason.

At the HQ.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Jason is going to join again. We got a way in.  
Lewis Pepper: Arthur, if I were you, I would have never planned this in the first place. He’s your brother, I thought you want him safe.  
Arthur Kingsmen: I do, but the only way I can make sure of that is if he fights his past. Mystery taught me that once.  
Mystery Yukino: Yeah, I kinda did but more on a mental level. This is physical and he could actually get hurt. Besides, what about that psychic lady, Abby Croft?  
Arthur Kingsmen: I don’t know. It’s great she’s psychic but I don’t know her very well. Besides, I believe Jason is brave enough for this. (Phone starts ringing.) Oh, it must be Jason. Jason?  
Jason Kingsmen: Arthur, I send the cult my letter saying I want to join back in. I’m at the restaurant known as Larry’s Crabs and Fish. Hopefully I’ll find a letter soon.  
Lewis Pepper: Don’t worry, I’ll be there Jason. Don’t go anywhere.  
Mystery Yukino: I’m coming too, I can scent a letter for a mile.  
Lewis Pepper: You just want to eat food off of peoples’ plate don’t you?  
Mystery Yukino: Ha, they call it free food for a reason.

At the restaurant.  
Jason Kingsmen: There you are, I saw a member in a robe place a letter over there in the trash can.  
Lewis Pepper: Good, that’s the ticket to the jungle. Watch Mystery while I get the letter, but make sure he doesn’t eat any food. He’s got a huge appetite.  
Jason Kingsmen: Everyone knows that. Just please find that letter.

In the restaurant, Lewis finds a trash can.  
Lewis Pepper: This must be the trash can Jason was talking about. I guess I’m going dumpster diving. 

Lewis searches through the trash.  
Lewis Pepper: Score! This must be the letter for the cult! ( He opens the letter.) “Dear Jason, thank you for considering to join our cult again. Meet us at the mayan statue in the jungle at 8 PM. Wow, it actually worked. I think we just made ourselves a gateway through stopping the cult. I need to get back to the others.

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: Alright guys, tonight is the night we stop the Spirit Callers and find out the truth of their events. Now with Jason in the cult again, we’ll be able to find out who's in it and what they’re planning.  
Vivi Yukino: Yeah, I’m ready to take them down. Plus, we finally caught the legendary black shark, he’s a little guy.  
Lewis Pepper: How do you know it’s a boy?  
Vivi Yukino: Just guessing, I don’t know if that shark is male or female. But anyway, if what you are saying is true, there’s a chance that Jason might not survive in that cult. Remember what happened to Maria Eren when we were trying to catch Jack Newman?   
Lewis Pepper: Vivi has a point, we can’t just forget that Jason is still vulnerable at this position.   
Arthur Kingsmen: As soon as Jason answers some questions, we are in the green and we can arrest these guys as soon as they admit to the kidnapping and murders.


End file.
